


Little Things

by gforguilty



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: 2nd POV, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Gesture, Shacker, fan interaction (sort of), sweet Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gforguilty/pseuds/gforguilty
Summary: Amy and Sarah attend Clexacon 2017. Long line of fans; Amy decides to skip meal time.





	

You were walking towards the exit when you stopped in your tracks, pointing your thumb over your shoulder back to the signing area. "Has Amy gotten any food yet? I think I saw someone, maybe her, at her table." You asked the volunteers assigned to escort you.

One of them responded with a slight shake of her head while the other speaks up. "From what we know she hasn't left the table. Although--" The volunteer stopped in the middle of her sentence as she spotted another volunteer walking in your direction. "Hey! Has Ms. Acker taken a break yet?"

"No, not yet. The line is quite long. I heard she might not want to take a break..." The volunteer looked apologetic and her voice seemed to lower down as she spoke, especially when she looked at you. Kid probably think she's going to be in trouble with you.

You let out a soft and brief chuckle upon hearing that because of course, leave it to the lanky woman to skip food. "Sounds like her. Uh. Food is allowed there, right?"

For a moment, the volunteers shared look of confusion at your question before they simultaneously answered yes.

You nodded and continued on your way out with the volunteers.

It's not the first time you're going to do it and you know it certainly wouldn't be the last. You know damn well Amy is fond of skipping meals and you know she wouldn't reject meals if it's shoved in front of her face.

Amy has a bad habit of forgetting to eat. Usually when it's break time, she goes back into her trailer, pick up the script, and practice her lines. Food completely forgotten. So you've always brought her food. You know what she likes anyway and she's not a picky food person. And then you stay inside her trailer as you eat your share of food, chatting up with her or eventually helping her with her next scenes.

And because it seemed like Amy's pulling a similar stunt of forgetting meal times while at the con, you made it your job to make sure she doesn't get sick from having an empty stomach.

You walked your way towards the signing area, a fruit shake in one hand because you know Amy still wouldn't eat something while needing her mouth to interact with fans. And you just needed at least something inside her stomach apart from air. It's a fruit shake, it counts as healthy. And it's basically blended food. You also brought her a chicken sandwich for her to munch on the moment she leaves the signing area.

Some fans in line saw you and screamed your name. You waved at them with a smile. Amy, on the other hand, was clueless and was clearly focused on signing a photo and talking with a fan. Always a sweetheart. Just as the fan was leaving, you reached her table. You placed a hand on her upper back and she looked a bit startled when she looked up at you, certainly not expecting to see you.

Before she could even question your presence, you placed the cup and the sandwich on her table, beside the pile of sharpies. "You're not Root so you don't get to skip meals. Not on my watch." You heard a couple of cheers from the line, which was being held up for the time being by a volunteer.

Her face shifted from a look of confusion to a look of gratefulness as she looked from the food and drink you brought her back up to your face. You couldn't help but smile as you shook your head. It still amazes you how this woman never runs out of radiance in her, brightening up the room the moment she enters it.

"Wait what about you? Where's yours?" You raised your brows at her. Of course she worries about you. It's Amy, what else did you expect.

"Food baby already fed, ma'am."

She laughed and shook her head. "What a Sarah and a Shaw thing to do." She grinned momentarily before snapping her attention back to the line of fans. She looked like she's torn between wanting to talk to you and wanting to do what she came here for and it just makes you chuckle. You ran your hand in circles on her shoulder blade. "Go ahead. I'll wait for you at the break room.”

You leaned down as she leaned up, you two briefly pecking each other's cheeks as a form of a "sign-off". It's a normal thing you two do. What's not normal is having an audience who basically cheered at the interaction. No one can blame you for slightly forgetting about them. Just _slightly_. You let out a loud laugh and called out to them, "Shoot lives!"

Another growl of cheers came and you looked down at Amy laughing at you as she starts pushing you away by your hips. "Go! Go! You're gonna give them a heart-attack, Shahi!"

You just laughed, putting your hands up in surrender as you faced the direction where you came in. "Well, there's no need to be rude!"

You heard more laughter from Amy and from the fans, because for sure they know whose line that was. You shook your head once more as you waved them off on your way to the exit. There's a grin plastered on your face, showing how proud you were of the teasing you just made.

You looked back at Amy when you stepped out of the area, cloaked by walls which were temporarily built to form cubicle. Amy was full-out smiling. And _blushing_ as she talk to a fan. It just made your heart warm that you caused that. Just as you were about to turn and head for the break room, Amy looked in your direction, as if sensing that you're still there. The look on her face just says she's very pleased and content. She lifted the cup, still having that damn bright smile on her face, and mouthed 'thank you' at you before she took a sip.

You smiled and nodded at her, proud of what, to others, would just count as a little stunt. It truly seemed like a little thing but to you though, it's more than "something for show'. The interaction meant a lot.

Because one, you made the fans happy by supporting and believing that Root and Shaw lives. Two, you were brave enough to show more affection with Amy in front of hundreds of people despite them not knowing that there's more to you and Amy than just being co-workers and friends. And most importantly, you made Amy Acker happy.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The usual RPF note applies. This is set in an AU where both women are unmarried and without kids. No disrespect towards the actresses involved and to their families. Purely fictional; for recreational purposes. I badly miss these women so don't blame me for having my own headcanon about what could have happened in shootcon.


End file.
